


Clementine

by withinmelove



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Horror, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old woman in Rammstein's "Mein Herz Brennt" music videos reflects on her life as she's haunted violently by Dietrich otherwise known as Till.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clementine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solitary_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/gifts).



>  "Too Young to Die" by Panic at the Disco helped to fuel my writing as did this short Mein Herz Brennt fic: [archiveofourown.org/works/8041…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/804130)  
> I did the best I could do with my punctuation so if there is anything glaringly missing do point it out. I am crap at commas of any sort.

Philippa slunk down the gray tiled corridors, shotgun clenched in frail wrinkled hands, failing eyes-going skim milk blue with cataracts-were unable to see the mouldering walls and rotting floorboards. But she was no fool her bloodhound keen nose informed her exactly just what kind of disrepair her asylum was in.

She could remember a time when she had not been gently bent with age, her hair bark brown instead of paper white, and her home crammed floor to ceiling with poor and abandoned children. There had always been so many mouths to feed, endless amounts of little feet without shoes, and little hands always clinging to her. Philippa had constantly had the toddlers at her apron strings even playing beneath her wide hoop skirt as she stood to make the meals, and bread in particular which they knew she was more likely to let them snack on. 

Clementine, her “assistant”, had always managed to easily scatter the children to the corners of the house when she approached, or if the kids were too young to run they scrambled beneath Philippa’s skirts in fright. The poor deformed creature, face permanently twisted too high on her right side, had been able to speak only in grunts and squeals, frightening the children and disgusting Philippa. It was because of this she assigned the woman to care for the children similar to her, and kept fierce watch over the rest of the healthy ones. Too often she had noted the malice shimmering in Clementine’s black glass bead eyes towards the latter, and she did her best to protect them. Philippa knew what such deep resentment could do. But even the best of watch dogs needed to sleep, and it was then Clementine snuffed out the light of two toddler girls, half sisters, who died in their cribs together. 

A month later it was with no sorrow Philippa had reported the death of Clementine to the morgue, it seemed she had drowned in the hydropathy tub. But just as Clementine pressed against her eyelids in ugliness so another woman did in loveliness.

Kim had been her name. A solitary shadow of a woman that came into her care at the fresh age of nineteen. Philippa had seen the wilted flower aura to the girl, blue black bruises blossoming on her skin for an instant before she blinked and they were gone. A small cautious smile paired with clear obsidian eyes from Kim sparked the flame of love within the older woman’s breast. Kim came to be the daughter Philippa had not expected but ended up loving passionately nevertheless. 

It was with pride that Philippa noted at how hard Kim worked at her studies, the very few declared necessary by the state paid tutors. Secretly she paid from her own pocket for a private tutor and was gratified at the eagerness with which Kim attacked her new subjects with. A separate tutor had to be hired for Kim’s German lessons but Philippa felt it was well worth the sacrifice. She did not think the same thought though when she eventually came to see the man who was to be her daughter’s German tutor. Dietrich was his name and he was in fact the father whose daughters had been killed by Clementine. She swallowed thickly and stepped back from the door to allow him to enter and to distance herself from him. The way his jaw clenched and an icy stoniness frosted his sea glass green eyes it was clear he remembered her as the one who harbored his daughters murderer. 

“Guten tag Herr Lindemann, I’ll show you to the library Kim is waiting there for us.” She had weakly stated before she’d turned and led him to Kim. Three months later she had nearly collapsed when Kim had made known the wish that both herself and _Till_ wanted to begin to court seriously. The moon faced woman had nearly denied Kim, distressed at the thought that Dietrich did this only so that he could take her daughter from her. But Philippa reminded herself that even if that was his plan she could not cloister Kim for the rest of her life.; it would be the quickest way to breed resentment between them. So it had been with a heavy heart Philippa had consented and secretly begun the process of making Kim’s wedding gown. Even if the gown would not be needed now it would be ready for Kim to wear in the future though Philippa had no hope of that. 

It was made from tan silk with a high neck, golden flowers climbing the front of her black chiffon bodice to wrap around her throat. The ruffled black and gold cuffs of her dress went wonderfully with her chalkboard black hair. Philippa had watched with tears slowly spilling down her cheeks as Kim had glided down the asylum steps away from her and into her husband’s awaiting arms. But that had been long ago and her little girl would not remember her once mother. Philippa did not mind this as she once had. She wanted Kim to stay away, did not want her to see the decay of mother and home. A growl that rumbled down the hall brought the snow haired woman back to herself and protectively raise the shotgun with no bullets up high. 

“Come out, I know you’re there!” Philippa shrieked panic fluttering madly about her ribcage. She knew it was Dietrich’s ghost that terrorized her. Ever since he had drowned a month ago during his morning swim he had haunted her with a vengeance.. He blamed her for his two little girls’ deaths that Clementine had wrought and not even her atonement that resulted in Clementine’s demise had repaid the debt. Carefully she slunk around a corner only to come face to face with Dietrich himself. She gave a scream of unadulterated horror at the sight of the man sprawled on the floor and gruesomely speared through the chest by the end pins of five cellos. It was only made worse by the near human bloodied creatures that held the cellos and glared with malice at her. Such graphic scenes of bizarre violence tormented Philippa constantly. It seemed the wraith would not be sated until he had stripped her of everything starting with her daughter and ending with Philippa’s life. She whirled around, her skirts whispering against the tile, but he clenched a fistful of her bun and yanked her backwards gripping her throat in his hands.

“Killer.” He hissed breath fanning hot across her face as she screamed and struggled. Despite the sting of adrenaline through her veins Philippa’s crumpling body could no longer respond as it once was able. She was too weak to break his grasp and knew it. The tears washed down her cheeks as she sank to her knees, body on autopilot in it’s struggle for life. Even as the darkness began to swallow up her sight she could not regret her choices, her actions, her love. Clementine had been a rabid dog and so Philippa slaughtered the beast. 

The imprint of Clementine’s dying animal squeals and flailing limbs had completely stained her eardrums.

And Kim. Precious Kim. How she loved her baby girl. She did not deserve to lose her husband and mother so close together but there was nothing Philippa could do, her sweetheart would just have to carry on as she had always done so. It was with the last bit of consciousness Philippa made her final farewell.

_Goodbye sweetheart please know I loved you until my last breath._

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the wedding gown looks like: [whitakerauction.smugmug.com/Fa…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://whitakerauction.smugmug.com/Fall2012/Clothing/ID-33-1/i-whm7Fbt)
> 
> I want to thank Mistress for inspiring the use of Dietrich as Till's pretend name. Thank you sweetheart I hope you don't mind me using it as well!


End file.
